It is well known in the art of automobiles to provide a transmission between the motor and wheels so as to most effectively use the power of the engine at different speeds. Conventional transmissions are either manual or automatic. With manual transmissions there are a number of fixed ratio gears which are manually shifted with a stick shift. With an automatic transmission the gears are shifted automatically. Unfortunately with both of these transmissions there is available only a fixed number of gears and thus only a fixed number of velocity/torque ratios. Therefore the power transmission is not seamless. The present invention discloses a transmission which provides a continuous variable ratio output.